earthdawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Throal
The Kingdom of Throal is a dwarven country located in the depths of the Throal Mountains. It was a leader against Theran occupation of Barsaive and is the most important, powerful and influential political and cultural center of the province. The Population Population Around 190,000 Name-givers live in Throal which some scholars estimate to be about 1/3 of the entire Barsaive population. However, common sense dictates that there is many more Name-givers living in the entire Barsaive than 570,000. Racial breakdown of the Throal citizens is presented in the table below: Notable Citizens *King Neden of Throal, Ninth Circle Dwarf Warrior. *Wishten, Chancellor of Throal, advisor to the King Neden, non-adept dwarf advisor. *Ajmar the Admirable, Court Spellcaster of Throal, advisor to the King Neden, Tenth Circle ork Wizard. *Isam Derr, advisor to the King Neden on all matters concerning Horrors, Tenth Circle obsidiman Warrior. *Merrox, Master of the Hall of the Records, advisor to the King Neden, Thirteenth Circle dwarf Traveled Scholar. *Tramon , the Ambassador General, head of His Majesty's Diplomatic Corps, advisor to the king Neden, dwarf Traveled Scholar. *J'role, the Senior Gatherer, head of the Eye of Throal, advisor to the king Neden, human Thief. *Oergesol, head of His Majesty's Exploratory Force, dwarf Archer. *Foellerian, Supreme General, commander-in-chief of the Arm of Throal, advisor to the King Neden, dwarf Archer of at least Ninth Circle. *Quaavami Rockbreaker, General, commander-in-chief of the Arm of Throal's infantry, troll Warrior and Scout adept. *Ilmorian, General of the Navy, commander-in-chief of the Arm of Throal's navy, elf Air Sailor adept. *Jerriv Forrim, the most senior Scribe and Archivist of the Great Library of Throal, Seventh Circle dwarf Traveled Scholar. * Thom Edrull, Scribe and Archivist of the Great Library of Throal, Sixth Circle dwarf Thief. Administration and Law Order The Kingdom of Throal is an absolute hereditary monarchy. This means that the King has the final say in all matters concerning state including law, judgement and executive policies and that the power is passed from a previous King to his heir. To be further described. Will include information about: *Council Compact *Royal Administration *Royal Guards Economy To be described. Regions of the Kingdom The Kingdom of Throal is a big and diverse place. Grand Bazaar The first thing travellers see upon entering through the Gates of Throal is the Grand Bazaar. It is a big market inside an artificial cave where all sorts of goods can be obtained including all sorts of food, tools, decorations, jewelry, transportation vehicles, perfumes, services, weapons, armors and even magical items. During the day this place is always bustling in activity full of haggling merchants and their customers. It is patrolled very frequently by at least a dozen of Royal Guard units during both day and night. The Grand Bazaar has its own magistrate, a dwarf woman Stawyri. The Halls of Throal On the walls of the Grand Bazaar there are entrances to nine Halls of Throal. They are networks of tunnels and chambers built into the mountain before the Scourge and are both main communication routes inside the Kingdom and homes for almost 50,000 of Throal citizens. There are nine halls named after important legendary or historical figures: *Hall of Tav *Hall of Thandos *Hall of Ulutur *Hall of Jothan *Hall of Donalicus *Hall of Bazrata *Hall of Bodal *Hall of Garaham *Hall of Upandal The Halls lead deep into the mountain and one would require several days to walk each Hall from its beginning to an end. The Halls are connected by multiple smaller tunnels and corridors to make it possible to move efficiently throughout the Kingdom. Moving from the Grand Bazaar toward the Inner Kingdom both the size of homes and status and wealth of their citizens grow considerably. This division marks boundaries of three different neighbourhoods: * The Dahnat * The Wedshel * The Estates The Halls are governed by four different magistrates. One of them is in charge of the Dahnat, whilst the other three of them take care of all other areas of three of Halls. * Skerrin is the magistrate of the Dahnat. * Jomikale governs the Halls of Tav, Thandos and Ulutur. * Philippa is in charge of Halls of Jothan, Donalicus and Bazrata. * Pijian commands the guards of Halls of Bodal, Garaham and Upandal. The Dahnat The area adjacent to the Grand Bazaar is called the Dahnat and is home to poorest citizens, very often Throal newcomers with large number of Orks and Trolls among them. The Dahnat is governed by the magistrate Skerrin, a friendly, kind-hearted Dwarf. The Wedshel Deeper into the Kingdom lives the bulk of the Throal population. This is were most "typical" citizens of Throal live. The Estates The noble and wealthy occupy the area most far away from the entrance to the Kingdom in the Halls of Throal called the Estates. The Inner Kingdom The Inner Cities The Inner Cities were all built after the reopening of Throal. The list of Inner Cities: *Bethabal ruled by ork Baroness Dajag Treaty-Keeper. *Hustane ruled by dwarf Baroness Divuna Divunicus of House Moberl. *Oshane ruled by Human Baron Stann Olowey. *Tirtaga ruled by Elf Baron Lochariel. *Valvria ruled by Ork Baron Mardek Silkback. *Wishon ruled by Dwarf Baron Clifberz IV *Yistane ruled by Troll Baroness Skaave, Troubadour and Wizard adept. Also, the construction of two more inner cities is currently on hold due to resources being diverted to the military: * Raithabal * Thurdane The Mines To be described... The Mountain Settlements Throal consists not only of the Halls of Throal and the Inner Cities, but also of a number of outdoor settlements scattered throughout the Throal Mountains. Government Organizations The Arm of Throal To be described... His Majesty's Diplomatic Corps To be described... His Majesty's Exploratory Force To be described... The Eye of Throal Led by Senior Gatherer J'role, this organization supports Throal and King Neden by providing a network of intelligence agents scattered throughout the entire Barsaive. See the main article: Eye of Throal. Great Library of Throal To be described... Index *Earthdawn Third Edition: Gamemaster's Guide, 45-49 *Earthdawn Fourth Edition: Player's Guide *Nations of Barsaive I: Throal *Throal: The Dwarf Kingdom *Throal Adventures Category:Place Category:Nation pl:Królestwo Throalu Category:Political